


Spark of Attraction

by mickeycmick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Go is Amber2, Humor, M/M, Spark calls Zapdos Fearow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeycmick/pseuds/mickeycmick
Summary: When Spark went into the burning Viridian Gym, he didn't know what stopping the brunette from killing the Rocket goons would cause.





	

It was in the middle of the night when the police called him and requested his aid, telling him that there was a large explosion in the Viridian Gym and rocket goons were running about everywhere.

He was in such a hurry that he would have gone commando in his leather pants if Jolteon had not gotten his Pikachu underwear for him.

True to the polices' words, Viridian city was in such a mess. Rocket goons were running everything though it seemed more like they were running away from something.

Viridian Gym was in a blaze and Rocket members were still running out.

Whilst they were criminal, Spark was never one to ignore a life and so he rushed into the blazing gym in hopes of finding others in need.

The Rockets inside were definitely in need of help, not from the fire but from the bloodied and worn-looking listless brunette haired boy and his strange purple cat-like Pokémon.

Spark was horrified to notice the gurgling sounds the goons were making as they were telekinetically floating. He was more shocked to see the boy looking at them without a care in the world.

"Mewtwo, kill them." The boy said and Spark instinctively rushed into their line of sight releasing his pokemon.

"Go Fearow!"

The boy and his purple pokemon–Mewtwo, looked at him as if he was crazy when it's clear that homicide was a symptom of craziness.

"That's not a Fearow." The boy deadpanned as if Spark didn't know. He just called Zapdos Fearow for such a long time that when he realized Zapdos wasn't a Fearow it became a nickname of sorts. Seriously, some people couldn't take a joke, and seriously, Blanche and Candela should have told him that Zapdos wasn't a Fearow sooner, and by sooner he meant 5 years sooner.

"Stop it, Even if they're bad guys, you can't just kill them!"

"You have no idea what they did…. What they're going to do. Mewtwo, do it."

The rocket goons throat started constricting and their pained voice increased. Spark had never seen psychic powers of this magnitude, so powerful and precise, and Mewtwo was using it with ease. But the rocket goons were going to die if he continue his marveling.

"Thunderbolt!"

Fearow's body glowed before torrents of voltage were sent crashing into Mewtwo causing a large explosion.

As the smoke started to clear, Spark could hear the rocking goons dropping to the floor before they started screaming as they ran away.

They seemed safe now, though the same couldn't be said for him. Not when Mewtwo seemed unaffected by Fearow's attack, shielded by its fluorescent purple barrier whilst the brunette glared at him with enough malice to burn Blanche's Articuno.

"You fucking idiot! Get out of my way."

"Nu-uh," Spark replied with his 'make me' face, because request should end with a 'please' rather than starting with swear words.

"Mewtwo, psystrike that stupid Zapdos."

Mewtwo lifted up its' hand, and before Spark realized it, Fearow was surrounded by reddish purple orbs. It was an unevadable attack.

"Fearow! Use thunder to shield yourself."

But even with the electric shield, each impact from the orbs seemed to be hurting Fearow. This Mewtwo Pokémon really is overpowered.

Spark turned his gaze to where the brunette was, only to find him hobbling towards the exit, a gun in his hand. Spark did not even have to ask what he was using that gun for.

Trusting Fearow to stop Mewtwo, Spark dashed and jump tackle the hobbling brunette onto the floor – putting them in a rather compromising position. Taking the chance whilst the boy was probably still shocked by Spark's amazing jump tackle, he quickly grabbed hold of the gun and threw it away.

His triumph ended as he looked down at the brunette below him only to receive a hard punch to his face.

"Oww. That's not nice." He rubbed his pain jaw.

"Get off me!" The boy shouted as he continuously attempt to kick Spark off him. It worked when the brunette's right leg was in alignment with Spark's nether region before it moved up to strike Spark's pokeballs.

"O-Oww! T-t-that's not fair." Spark wailed as his hands nursed his pained crotch. He made another 'oomph' noise as brunette boy shoved him off.

"T-that's what you get for trying to stop me." The boy stuttered, blushing a little as he stood up and hobbled towards the gun, but before he could get there, he collapsed with a loud thud.

Fighting the pain in his crotch, Spark limped to the fallen boy, one hand still shielding his family jewels in case of another dirty attack - as he did not want to be hit there ever again, only to realize that the brunette fainted.

Spark looked over to the fight between Fearow and Mewtwo to find Fearow losing. Any damage Mewtwo received was immediately healed with recover whilst Fearow was continuously bombarded with the powerful psychic attacks.

"Fearow, return."

The abrupt end to the fight drew Mewtwo's attention towards, and suddenly Spark found himself being strangled by the purple pokemon.

"What did you do?" Mewtwo asked, something which frightened Spark at first before he remembered it's a psychic pokemon.

"N-Nothing." He voiced out, as jump tackles really don't hurt that much and what he got was much more painful.

Mewtwo looked at the brunette before turning to look at Spark, who was still nursing his pained privates as he was held by Mewtwo. And really, Spark swore it smirked as it let go of him.

"I see Go did quite a number on you. You will look after him, if not then there will be consequences." Using its telekinesis, Mewtwo floated the brunette into Spark's arm and disappeared into the pokeball in the boy's pocket.

A violent homicidal trainer and a bossy homicidal Pokémon, Spark could see why they were partners.

* * *

Perhaps the violent boy – Go, should've had the opportunity to punish the Rockets. His body had all the signs of torture and experimentation and his left leg was fractured, it was a wonder that he was walking when Spark met him. Yet what surprised Spark the most was the medical result Ms. Joy gave him.

"You'll be surprised how many parents name their child 'Go.' We couldn't find anything about him with his name alone so I had to co-operate with the doctors. His DNA matches perfectly with Dr. Fuji's son."

"So, Team rocket stole this guy from this doctor Fuji person? Then why aren't we contacting him?" His question caused officer Jenny and nurse Joy to share a sad glance.

"That would be impossible. Dr. Fuji's son passed away 23 years ago, and he himself died in an explosion 13 years ago. After Dr. Fuji's wife divorced him 20 years ago, he'd never remarried and even if he did, the child would not have the exact DNA match with his son who passed away."

"W-what are you trying to tell me?"

"Before his death, it was known in the scientific field that Dr. Fuji was working on a cloning project. Go seems to be around 18, so we assume that 18 years ago, Dr. Fuji successfully replicated his son, and while he died in the explosion, his son was taken in by team Rocket."

Spark should've realized this when Go called his pokemon 'MewTWO.'

"And his mum?"

"She too passed away two years ago."

Even if Go was a violent and rude teen, he shouldn't have to wake up in a world where he has nowhere to go. The solution was quite simple. One look at Go's sleeping face reminded Spark of the Growlithe he'd just hatch, and like that Growlithe, Go could just live with him.

"He can live with me when he's better. I'll adopt him!" Spark's suggestion was met with uncertain gazes from Miss Joy and officer Jenny – something he thought quite rude considering that he's already 21.

Miss Joy then whispered things Spark couldn't hear to officer Jenny as one would do if one was a gossiping lady. When they ended their gossiping ways, officer Jenny asked Spark the question that equates to pouring salt into a flesh wound.

"You still haven't got any recruit right Spark?"

He nodded with teary eyes. He did promote team Instinct, he even let his Raichu, Sassy Cheeks showed her well practiced dab moves, only to be told by a child that 'it was so lame.' He could've cried then and there but he was a grown adult so he laughed it off and left to cry with Sassy Cheeks where no one else was looking.

It really wasn't his fault that Blanche and Candela were too cool, they attracted recruits like how fire attacks Venomoths.

"You could sign Go up for team Instinct. A team leader has to take care of their recruit anyway. Also, it will not be as weird as you adopting him."

* * *

"You're that annoying idiot." Was the first thing Go muttered as he woke up. His second was "Where's Mewtwo?" As he fearfully looked around, and in the process of moving, realized his restrained arms. "W-What are you doing to me?" He shouted, as he tried shaking off the restraint.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Mewtwo's right here." Spark said as he put the purple pokeball next to Go. "They had to change your clothes before putting on the IV. We're at the Viridian pokemon centre at the moment and it's safe here. You're still feverish and dehydrated so don't try to move so much. They put on those restraints because they were afraid that you'll do what you just did."

His long talk somehow calmed Go and it turned Go's scared look into a distrustful one.

"Why did you help me? What do you want?"

"Can't I just want to help?"

"Everyone always wants something. A-and, I hit you over there."

"Which still hurts me just by thinking so lets not go there. Besides, don't you want a friend?"

"Mewtwo's my friend, I don't need anyone else." Go's attempt and being a cool loner failed when his stomach growled loudly and caused Spark to cackle wildly, though he tried to muffle the voice with his hands after Go glared him death threats.

"Nurse Joy said that Mewtwo overworked himself as well and is now resting so I'm your compulsory choice. Now open wide!" Spark said with Glee as he brought over the food Nurse Joy asked him to give Go.

"What-" Before the Brunette could finish his sentence, spark gave him a mouthful of tomato soup.

"I'm not a kid, I can feed myself!" Go and Spark simply looked at the numerous IV on Go's hands and arms.

"T-then I'm not eating." But Go's ultimatum ended once again as his stomach growled and left him a blushing mess.

Spark could only huff at his stubbornness.

"Here's a Spearow coming. Open your mouth so he could go through." Go initially turned away but finally relent after Spark started imitating Spearow's noises and said 'please, please, please,' continuously.

"I'm not a kid you idiot." He mumbled but opened his mouth for Spark to feed him more.

* * *

Spark wondered whether Go would want to live with him. After all, everyone else left him for Candela and Blanche. These thoughts were increasing on his mind after Ms. Joy told Go that he could leave within the week.

"Spark, I don't have anywhere to go."

"Eh?"

"Spark, I don't have anywhere to go."

"So…."

"Spark, I don't have anywhere to go!" Go spoke with increasing frustration.

'He means to say that he wants to stay with you afterwards.' Said a voice in his mind aka. Mewtwo. Wasn't Mewtwo inside a pokeball at the moment? Seriously, it's so strong it's overpowered.

"Ahhh! Do you want to stay with me?"

"F-fine. If it makes you happy. I'm not lonely or anything okay?"

"It makes me so happy I could fly like a Fearow!" Spark replied as he looked at Go with sparkles in his eyes. He probably would've jump-hug Go if the brunette wasn't on crutches.

"You're such an Idiot." Go spoke but he was smiling too.

* * *

Thank you for reading :))) <3


End file.
